Ragnarok Addicts
by chidz
Summary: Dreams are meant to be illutions but then are you sure your not living in the world of illutions? ...see inside...
1. Ragnarok

**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is not about the animation, it is about the game itself… All the characters and stories were originally made by chidz, the author. But the Ragnarok Game play was not owned by the author, it is owned by their respective owners.

**Ragnarok Addicts**

**Chapter 1 - Ragnarok**

Late afternoon, several people and addict game players were gathered in the most famous Internet Café, "Gamerz Online" where the most awaited event was held. Meanwhile, Lancelot a well-known Rank C professional game player was heading to the Gamerz Online to see the event. At the entrance of the Café when Lancelot was about to pay for the entrance, he unfortunately ran out of money.

Lancelot: (searching for money in his wallet) it must be here somewhere…

Cute Girl: (standing at his back) are you done yet mister??

Man: (gone mad) what took this line so long?! The event was already starting!

Counter: Kid I think you need to move and let others pay first.

Lancelot: (with worried face) ah, just a second I think I got it already!

Counter: Move please, you already wasted 5 minutes of my time.

Man: Yo! Kid'O Get Out in the line! Don't waste our time…!

Lancelot stepped out of the line, searching thoroughly in his wallet and pockets but no money was found. He begged for the Counter to let him in but the Counter refused, he sat in front of the entrance and waited for someone he knew to lend him some money. An hour has past Lancelot was still sitting at the entrance. A girl saw him and asks:

Girl: (looking at him curiously) what's the matter?

Lancelot: (looked around him) huh? Who??

Girl: I mean you, why are you sitting there?

Lancelot: I can't get in.

Girl: hmm... Why?

Lancelot: I ran out of money…

Girl: hmm, if you want I can lend you my money..

Lancelot: Re-really?!

Girl: yep!

Lancelot: Thanks A LOT!

Girl: (looked at Lancelot) well, then get up there! But you need to do me a favor inside ok?

Lancelot: (excited) ah, sure if it's the only way to repay you!

The girl bought two tickets and they went inside, the owner's son Zack also known to be a professional game player, was the host of the event. Lancelot was standing beside the girl; Xenjo his great rival saw him.

Xenjo: (with a high proud voice) Oh! MY LOVABLE AND LOYAL RIVAL what a coincidence! Seeing you with you're... uhh... (Looks at the girl)

Lancelot: Oh brother with all people in this world…

Xenjo: ...Girlfriend? (Staring at Lancelot) Whoever this undefined thing of yours! That I don't care!

Girl: (mad) Errr... I'm NOT a thing! You… YOU INSECT!

Xenjo: (with a high proud voice) OH how rude! Lancelot let your messy thing learn some manners!

Lancelot: Leave us alone Xenjo if you don't want me to...

Xenjo: (With a loud voice) OH! A DUEL! EVERYBODY A DUEL!

"A duel??" the crowd whispered to each other. People stared at them and Zack approached them.

Zack: I'm sorry; I'm not allowing any duel in this event.

Xenjo: How pathetic of you! Don't you know who we are?

Zack: Maybe you're the one who doesn't know who I am.

Lancelot: Xenjo quit it!

Zack: Is he a friend of yours? (Staring at Lancelot)

Lancelot: No, he's not.

Xenjo: (with a flirty and proud voice) I AM XENJO BLIGHT THE UNDEFEATABLE RIVAL OF LANCELOT! So, you dare Mister? I bet you're not even a professional, huh!?

Lancelot: not again...

Girl: Professional?

Zack: (slightly mad) I AM ZACK SHERWOOD to remind you of.

Xenjo: (have no idea who he is) OH... Whoever you are I bet you're just a low class!!! HAHAHA!!!

Zack: LET'S DUEL THEN!

Zack gone mad to Xenjo, he announced to pause the event for awhile for their duel. They duel in PVP RAGNAROK the new MMORPG game that Xenjo has no idea of. Lancelot has also no idea what Ragnarok is, he watched their fight, and the girl he's with was amazed on the game. At the beginning of the game, Xenjo didn't know what the skills of the classes are, he chose the Knight that looks cool for him. Zack chose the Wizard that is hard to control in the PVP Game. Xenjo had a hard time playing. Zack didn't give him a chance. Xenjo won a row and was defeated two in a row. Zack won at the end of the duel.

Xenjo: (mad) THAT WAS UNFAIR!

Zack: Unfair? I thought you're a professional...

Xenjo: IT WAS NEW! WE MUST HAVE PLAYED TEKKEN TAG!

Zack: Oh... It's just a PVP game, just like playing TEKKEN TAG!

Xenjo: (looked in the air) I WON'T ACCEPT THIS…!!!

Zack: See..? So don't act that you know-it-all professional...

Xenjo: I AM A PROFESSIONAL! HERE'S MY CARD! FOR PROOF!

Zack: (looks at the card) Huh! Your just one of the professionals, Look at it, it says PROFESSIONAL RANK F, you're at the bottom...

Xenjo: STILL!! YOU CHEATED ME!!!!!! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!

The crowd cheered for Zack, Lancelot was amazed by the new PVP game and become interested to it. Zack ignored Xenjo and went back on stage. He began introducing the new MMORPG game that is called RAGNAROK.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**A/N: **To make some difference I based the story on the game play itself, so this is the first part… what do you think?


	2. It's Play Time!

**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is not about the animation, it is about the game itself… All the characters and stories were originally made by chidz, the author. But the Ragnarok Game play was not owned by the author, it is owned by their respective owners.

**Ragnarok Addicts**

**Chapter 2 – It's Play Time!**

The event has finished many people were amazed at Ragnarok and everyone bought the Gamers Online Magazine with the free CD and with a free beta period. Xenjo didn't accept his defeat. Before Lancelot and the girl bid farewell to each other, Lancelot said:

Lancelot: Hmm. Thank you... (Smiled)

Girl: That's nothing... (Smiled back)

Lancelot: By the way… the… uh… What's the favor??

Girl: Hmmm, oh yeah... you've done it already.

Lancelot: really?? Err... What is the favor anyway??  
Girl: hmm, to be with me inside the Café, Well, I came here alone…

Lancelot: ahh… ha-ha... I see… oh, my names Lancelot Silverheart.

Girl: ah... I'm Sheen Andrae...

Lancelot: Nice... name...

Sheen: You too...

Lancelot made a new friend and went home, When he's already at home Airie his young and cute sister jumped into his arms. Lancelot was startled, and ran off to his room leaving his sister. Airie chase after Lancelot and inside his room, she said:

Airie: Brother Aren't you not romantic?! Why did you leave?????

Lancelot: ohm, stop it, you know I hate it when you do that.

Airie: (blushing) but... How many times do I have to tell you that I love you so much brother... I love you!!!!

Lancelot: oh, thank you lil sis, and I love you too...

Airie: (mad) YOU DON'T get IT!! You're CRUEL!!!

Airie went to her room and Lancelot had a weird thought on his sister, he ignored it and opens the computer, installing the Ragnarok CD. After installing it, he registered at Level-Up Game, while he was playing he suddenly said to himself:

"Hmmm, what's this...? It said... what?? I'm suited as a merchant no way... I'd rather be a thief... hmm... there... he-he-he... this game is cool, full 3D graphics..."

He played for four hours and forgot that he has classes tomorrow, at twelve mid-nights he fell a sleep. Many people especially students got absorbed in Ragnarok like they were wishing it would be done in reality but it's just a game. Early morning at Camp Wood University, Lancelot was caught sleeping in between classes and the professor said:

Professor: Sleeping in between classes eh... (Scold) MR. SILVERHEART!

Lancelot: (still sleeping)

Professor: (pinched his ear, hard) MR. SILVERHEART I DEMAND YOU TO GO OUT UNTIL YOUR FULLY AWAKE.

Lancelot: uuhh...?? hnn. (Tries to sleep)

Lancelot didn't notice that he was out of the classroom and just continues to sleep. Four hours have passed and class was almost over Lancelot was still in a deep sleep. When the classes were over, students that are passing by stared at him and laughing some of them said "What a cute baby". When Dennis one of his friends saw him sleeping on the floor, he quickly woke him up but he still sleeps. Dennis asked help from Farin to carry Lancelot to his house. When Farin saw Lancelot on the floor he said:

Farin: (shocked) WHAT? HOW AWFUL! WHO DID THIS TO HIM?!

Dennis: ahh, slow down... Farin! He's just...

Farin: (worried) Just WHAT Dennis?! Can't you see? He can't even open his eyes! (People stared at him)

Dennis: He's just... uhh, asleep...

Farin: …ehem... I beg your pardon?

Dennis: He's just asleep!

Farin: Oh... asleep I see... (Began to slap Lancelot several times) Wake up you MORON! You made me look embarrassed in front of many people!!!

No matter how many times Farin slapped him, Lancelot didn't respond. They carried him and went to his house, when Airie saw him sleeping she just told them to leave him to his room and she went up stairs. After Dennis and Farin carry him upstairs they went home. Lancelot woke up at three in the morning, he thought that he didn't go to school then he ignored the thought on "what happened". He opened his computer and played Ragnarok. Inside the game his character name was Silver, Level 77, Knight, and...

Silver: No one is here. Hmm...

Ai: Hello, sir...

Silver: uh??me?

Ai: Who else?? Do you think plenty of people were here?

Silver: No... There were only 990 users logged in.

Ai: Yes, because... it's three-thirty Mr. Swordie.

Silver: uhh… Oh yeah...

Ai: What level are you?

Silver: level 77... You?? I see you're an acolyte.

Ai: Obviously... Oh... I'm just level 30. You're such an addict...

Silver: so as you. Playing at three am.

Ai: Yeah right... C'mon let's explore!

Silver: hmm, ok... I'll help you level up.

Ai: I was waiting for you to say that! Thanks! (Smiled with emotion)

Silver: ha-ha... (With emotion)

Silver tanked Ai until she reaches level 37 and that is already five thirty am. Later on, Ai ask:

Ai: What is your real name??

Silver: Why?

Ai: hmm, you might be someone I know.

Silver: (private message Ai) It's Lancelot.

Ai: (private message Silver) Lancelot… Silverheart??!

Silver: (surprised) yeah, how'd you know?

Ai: (private message Silver) It's me!! Sheen!

Silver: ahh! How nice! We even met online!

AI: What a coincidence!! Hey! Let's check out Glast Helm!

Silver: ohm... sure...

They checked Glast helm out, Ai was healing the undead that was back up by Silver. After that they went to the pyramids. Then Lancelot fell asleep without even shutting the computer off.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**A/N: **Hello, so you got on to chapter 2 it means you liked the first part… so, what do you think? Hmm, review please… thanks …


	3. Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is not about the animation, it is about the game itself… All the characters and stories were originally made by chidz, the author. But the Ragnarok Game play was not owned by the author, it is owned by their respective owners.

**Ragnarok Addicts**

Chapter 3 – Dreams 

"hn.." 

Lancelot woke up in a deserted place, he couldn't see anyone, it's hot and there are monsters are everywhere. When he fully woke up he said:

Lancelot: (surprised and in a panic) what?! Whoa?! Where am I!? This place looks familiar. BUT no!!!!!!!!!!!! What's HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!

A man with a weird looking bird and a mustache pass by and saw him, the man asks him what he is doing in this desert. Lancelot asks:

Lancelot: WHERE?!!!!!!! AM I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Man: Whoa??! Hey, calm down!

Lancelot: I'M DONE FOR! I HAD CLASSES TOMORROW!!!!!!!!

Man: What?? You're in Sograt Desert KID! Calm Down!

Lancelot: Sograt what? ..It sounds familiar...

Man: Nothing will happen to you if you're just here lying around, hop on kid.

The Man helped Lancelot out and they went to a place called Prontera, where many people were gathered. Lancelot had a weird feeling that he knows all of this but he doesn't remember a thing yet it looks familiar to him. Lancelot suddenly asks:

Lancelot: What...?

Man: What is it Kid?

Lancelot: Who are you?

Man: Glad you could speak now. I'm Grentch one of Chaos's guard.

Lancelot: Chaos? Is that a name?

Grentch: Of course it is! Chaos was well known in Midgard!

Lancelot: Who is this Chaos anyway??

Grentch told Lancelot about Chaos and other events in Midgard. Lancelot begins to understand it all, and then Grentch invited Lancelot to be one of Midgard's Knights. Lancelot refuses and said:

Lancelot: But... no... I can't… I need to go home...

Grentch: Home? You have a home in Midgard?

Lancelot: No, I'm going home... The planet named Earth...

Grentch: Earth?? There is no planet like that here in Midgard.

Lancelot: Then what will I do here?! And where am I!?

Grentch: calm down boy, if you want I'll teach you how to survive in the wild forest of Midgard.

Lancelot: hn... I'll learn then... ok, it seems I have no choice. I'll give it a Go!

Grentch: That's the spirit boy!

Grentch taught everything to Lancelot, he learns pretty fast. After awhile Lancelot ask too many questions and gladly, Grentch answered it all. Later on with so much training and hard work Lancelot became a Knight and he was granted a bird called pecko-pecko. He was so excited said:

Lancelot: Wow! I got my own pecko-pecko now!

Grentch: I'm happy for you boy... (Almost cried) You earned what you deserve.

Lancelot: Ohm... Thanks to you Grentch... If it wasn't for you, I'd be one of the cactus at the desert. (Laughs)

Grentch: (laughs) ha-ha-ha-ha! Good one boy for a laugh! Well, now you're a knight... do you want to meet Chaos?

Lancelot: ahh, I think I'm not yet ready. Ahh... no, ah yes, I'm not yet ready... No ahh... Yeah! I'm not yet ready... (Smiles)

Grentch: Well, It's your decision... Anyway, here is where I'm leaving you.

Lancelot: Already???

Grentch: I've got a lot of things to do... Protecting Chaos and keeping Midgard in good shape is also our job, you know.

Lancelot: Well, then... I understand. It's good-bye for now, my friend.

Grentch: Take care of yourself young boy! And watch out for thieves.

Lancelot bid farewell to his friend Grentch. When he's all alone, suddenly when Lancelot look the other way a vision of burning houses was showed. He thought everything was real; he panicked and ran until he didn't have the strength, faints.

END OF CHAPTER 3

**A/N: So what do you think? Hmm, I'm not that expert about the game itself but still I tried, and another thing; what do you think of the story? I need some more reviews here so that I'll know if its worth it or what… ok? That's all… **


	4. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is not about the animation, it is about the game itself… All the characters and stories were originally made by chidz, the author. But the Ragnarok Game play was not owned by the author, it is owned by their respective owners.

**Ragnarok Addicts**

Chapter 4 – The Beginning

"Hey…? Are you alright?" nodded a mysterious woman in different language

Lancelot was still unconscious; the mysterious woman brought food and put it on the table. It's been three days since Lancelot was unconscious, then a sudden noise was heard, two young men fighting, and the noise of an angry sword. The mysterious woman went out and shooed the two men. Night falls over the day; the mysterious women went out and left a note.

Late Midnight, the mysterious woman didn't yet return, Lancelot woke up; feels odd like there was something missing… then he remembered the vision he saw before he fainted and he thought to himself…

"Where…? Where am I? No, I need to go to school! I'm late!"

He stood up and when he's about to go out he saw a note hand written in an unknown language and was posted on the door saying…

"WARNING: HIGH VOLTAGE"

Lancelot was confused and didn't know what the note means…

"What? I don't understand… what is this…?"

He didn't know what to do; he sat down on the bed and saw the food. He didn't even have a bite; he thought that it was poisoned. Hours have pass, and Lancelot can't take it anymore. Whatever the note means, he didn't care anymore. He touched the knob of the door and….

BOOM!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Lancelot

He was electrified, good thing he wear a glove still he's hand was burned. It was painful and he tried to use the potion, Grentch gave him but it didn't work that quick. He can't take the pain any longer, he saw a barrel of water and he soaked he's hand in the barrel.

"OUCH… OUUCHH! It hurts… what the heck is that!…"

The door suddenly opens, Lancelot was startled and he's eyes were furious. He was terrified, the shadow that shows by the door was creepy, and Lancelot didn't like this kind of thing. He didn't budge and waits the shadow to appear and hoping that it's a human being. While he's hand was soaked in the barrel of water, he was shivering.

"So your awake…" nodded a mysterious woman's voice in different language 

Lancelot didn't response, when the mysterious woman stepped into the light, her gorgeous emerald eyes was the first Lancelot noticed with her long curly blonde hair. The woman was wearing something like a wizard. She was sexy, Lancelot was kept in silence and stared at her. The mysterious woman said:

Mysterious Woman: Are you all right? (Different language)

Lancelot: huh? I don't understand… 

Mysterious Woman: What? (Different language)

Lancelot: I'm sorry I don't understand…

They can't communicate well, so what the mysterious woman did was; she went towards Lancelot and holds his burned hand, a sudden light was showed and he's hand was healed. The mysterious woman smiled, Lancelot smiled back as a sign of appreciation. Then later on, a man came and talks with the mysterious woman in their language. Lancelot heard the man called her 'Fahrian' and thought it was her name. The man who came by throws a furious look at Lancelot. Lancelot didn't mind it and the mysterious woman said:

Mysterious woman: (sighed)

Lancelot: uh…?

The mysterious woman was trying to find a way for them to communicate then she came up with an idea. She took a pen and wrote…

"Do you understand this word?"

Lancelot read what the mysterious woman wrote and replied:

"Yes, that's what I understand..." nodded Lancelot

Then the mysterious woman responded.

"I'm Fahrian, I don't know how to speak this language, I just know how to write, and where are you from? What's you're name?"

Lancelot: I see, Fahrian, I'm Lancelot. I'm from Earth… and I think I'm lost…

Fahrian then wrote:

"What is Earth?"

Lancelot: A planet of my own… By the way the language you spoke earlier… what's that?

Fahrian wrote:

"It's a L' Deori Language. You must be glad I can understand you."

Lancelot: yeah, hmm…

Fahrian wrote:

"We must sleep it's getting late"

Lancelot: ok… sure…

After having a difficult time communicating, Lancelot and Fahrian went to sleep. Lancelot didn't know why these things were happening, he didn't even know if he's still alive in the real world… He wants to go back but he didn't know how… 'If this is a dream, I want to wake up' he thought.

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N:** It's been a long long time. sorry guys. Hehe, anyways, what do you think…? I know, the other 'language' thingy is not such a bright idea but it's the only thing that I can come up with, so please bear with me. Thanks for reading…!


	5. Lancelot, gone

**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is not about the animation, it is about the game itself… All the characters and stories were originally made by chidz, the author. But the Ragnarok Game play was not owned by the author, it is owned by their respective owners.

**Ragnarok Addicts**

**Chapter 5 – Lancelot, gone**

Early morning, Farin went to Lancelot's house to give the assignments that the teacher asked her to. It's been three days since Lancelot didn't go to school; When Farin knocked on the door, Airie, Lancelot's sister opened the door and said:

Airie: What do you want?

Farin: Ah… I want to hand this set of assignments to Lancelot…

Airie: To my brother..? He's not here.

Farin: What! He didn't attend class for almost three days... Where did he…?

Airie: I don't know… It's weird, last two days he said he's going somewhere and that he's fine… then, he didn't come back…

Farin: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!

Airie: ….

Farin was surprised on what Airie said and went to Dennis's place; she looked tensed; panicked.

Farin: DENNIS! IT'S LANCELOT!

Dennis: What? Calm down!

Farin: …HE WAS... AH…. NOT AT HOME!

Dennis: Calm down!

Dennis let her in and hand her a glass of water, Farin threw it, and seriously said:

Farin: Lancelot-He's missing! Her sister..! exhausted

Dennis: CALM DOWN WILL YOU!

Farin: …cough…. Cough…

Farin kept quiet, Dennis was thinking, then Farin begun to cry… Dennis pretends that he didn't saw Farin, crying… Then suddenly, Dennis stood up and grabbed Farin, they went to his car, Dennis start it up and they went to Lancelot's house…

When they have arrived, Dennis knocked and then no one answers, Farin had a bad feeling then Dennis thought.

Dennis: Are you sure Airie was here?

Farin: Yeah… She even told me… that… ----

Dennis: SSSHH…

Farin: what?

Dennis: Can you hear that…

There's a mysterious noise coming from the house of Lancelot, Dennis tried to open the door but it's locked. They went to the back door, gladly, it's open and when they entered the house it was gloomy, Farin can't take it, like she was going to faint, Dennis grabbed Farin, the atmosphere was so cold it can't be explained, it was odd. Everything inside was ruined, they can't find Airie. Then there's a sudden noise coming from Lancelot's room. They went upstairs, Farin was shivering, and Dennis was holding Farin's hand real tight. The more they got close to Lancelot's room, the more they feel the coldness of the atmosphere. Dennis slowly opened the door, Farin suddenly screamed and a sudden light appeared. They didn't know what happened; Farin faints. The last thing Dennis saw was Airie, Lancelot's sister, then he also faints.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N:** hmm? This part is pretty short since I'm rushing when I wrote it... Hope you liked it somehow…


End file.
